Cadenas del Pasado
by katherina310891
Summary: Es una historia donde aparecen nuevos personajes que darán un cambio a la historia original, nuevos secretos esconde la masacre Uchiha, el sellado de Naruto, el duro entrenamiento que Sakura se propone y hasta la búsqueda de una prometida para el futuro kazekage de la arena, aseen no se arrepentirán... Si es de su agrado y quieren continuación haganmelo saber con un comentario.


**Título:** Cadenas del pasado

**Prologo:**

**Capitulo N° 1:** Inocente culpable

La puerta de la celda se abrió de pronto haciendo que la luz proveniente del pasillo inundara el interior, aunque ella no la podía ver. Un par de ANBU entraron y la levantaron aferrándola uno por cada brazo para poder arrastrarla al exterior.

—Vamos– dijo uno de ellos. —Es hora de que pagues tus culpas— La chica parecía no poder mantenerse en pie, realmente, después de un interrogatorio de la RAIZ ANBU era lógico que no supiera ni donde se encontraba. La luz golpeó sus ojos cuando uno de sus guardianes de un tirón le quito la venda, a la vez que el otro jalaba la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas, y con un paso trastabillante salió al exterior. Elevó los brazos para cubrirse la vista de aquella luz tan pura, pero a vez dolorosa.

Un segundo tirón la hizo avanzar, la calle estaba abarrotada y la gente se agolpaba formando un pasillo por el cual los ANBU la guiaban. —¡Asesina!— Se comenzó a escuchar. —¡Monstruo! — Le Siguió. Los escupitajos y piedrazos no tardaron en llegar, mas ella iba andando lentamente a tirones, observando todos los rostros de desagrado fijos en ella, lentamente volvió a bajar la mirada. Estaba segura de que su aspecto era deplorable. Aun recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación.

**The flash back**

Los ninjas de Konohagakure no sato, combatieron valerosamente cuando el Kyuubi no Kitsune ataco su hogar, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles antes tan grande poder, los ninjas caían abatidos a su paso. El Yondaime Hokage al ver a sus camaradas morir, transportó al Kyūbi a un lugar alejado de la aldea donde ya no podría causar más daños. Una mujer de cabellera rojiza lo esperaba junto a un bulto envuelto en mantas, su aspecto era deplorable, estaba a solo minutos de desfallecer. Se había roto el sello con el cual ella mantenía cautivo a Kyuubi, ahora estaban contra reloj, volver a sellar a la bestia en un nuevo contenedor era la única solución.

Rápidamente, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, varias cadenas de chacra salieron de su espalda y atacaron de golpe al Kyuubi, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado. —Minato debes sellarlo dentro de Naruto, es la única forma de evitar que siga destruyendo todo. —Dijo con dificultad mientras sus cadenas continuaban apretando a un furioso Zorro de Nueve Colas. Minato tampoco quería hacer esto, pero debía. No sabía dónde renacería el Kyūbi y sería mucho peor que renaciera en cualquier sitio y otra persona se hiciera con tanto poder.

Recordó la batalla contra ese extraño ser y sus palabras antes de desaparecer —Volveré

, por el Kyuubi y destruiré esta miserable aldea.— Ambos sabían el cruel destino que le dejaban a su hijo, pero confiaban en Sarutobi que velaría por él, cuando ellos dejaran de existir.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha procedió con su ritual, invocó un altar y allí puso a su hijo. —Kushina, utilizare el Shiki Fūjin (Sello de la Parca) y sellaré el poder del Yin dentro mío y el Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) para sellar el yan del Kyūbi dentro de Naruto. —ella con lágrimas en los ojos asintió lentamente, sabía que aquella técnica le costaría la vida a su esposo al igual que su vida se iba escapando a cada segundo.

El Dios de la muerte entonces fue visible para Minato, por lo que empezó a realizar el ritual. Instantáneamente, una mano de color negro salió de su estómago, diriguiendose hacia el Kyūbi, extrayendo la mayor cantidad de Chakra que pudo de él, Pero esto aún no acababa, y rápidamente realizó otros sellos de manos y gritó—. Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas). —sellando asi lo que quedaba del Kyuubi dentro de Naruto.

—Listo —enunció Minato exhausto mientras veía al Dios de la Muerte y esperaba a su inevitable destino. No obstante, nunca se percató de que la entidad con la que antes estuvo luchado estaba sonriendo maliciosamente detrás de su hijo, Minato entró en pánico e intentó acercarse a su hijo, pero el Dios de la muerte comenzaba a reclamar su pago por el sellado.

El enmascarado activo su doojutsu y realizo un sello de liberación para luego colocar su mano en el estómago del niño donde se encontraba el reciente sello de los ocho trigramas, una estela de chacra naranja comenzó a brotar del niño al tiempo que el lloraba desconsoladamente, tomando forma del temido demonio zorro.

—¡Vamos demonio, haz lo que te ordeno, destruye esta maldita aldea! — . Grito haciendo girar su doojutsu en su único ojo visible a través de la máscara de remolino,

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!— El ninja no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde que una llamarada salió de entre la oscuridad de la noche y lo obligo a soltar al niño para no salir gravemente herido. Una pelinegra se apresuró a cogerlo aun en el aire antes de que callera al suelo.

—¿Quién mierda eres? — Colocándose en posición de batalla —¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Derecha, izquierda? — Miro a sus lados tratando de encontrar a quien lo había atacado —¿Arriba? —miró al cielo. No encontró nada. —¿Detrás? - se giró nada. —¿Dónde está? ¡Debajo! — Grito con odio al sentir una patada en su mandíbula siendo elevado por el aire de forma vertical, arriba lo espera una ANBU listo para volver a golpearlo, pero fue bloqueado por un brazo. La ANBU se giró para darle un puñetazo, pero el invasor también lo detuvo, aunque con algo de dificultad.

—¡Maldito! —El ninja saltó hacía atrás unos metros tan pronto como la ANBU volvió a desaparecer limpiándose los resto de sangre y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta—¡Mil veces maldita! — Grito haciendo el sello de liberación.

—Responde maldita, ¿Quién eres? ¿y porque tienes el mangekyou sharingan? — Su único ojo visible se volvió rojo y giro con la esclerótica del doojutsu del clan Uchiha. Al volver del genjutsu observo a aquella joven, se veía que aún era una adolescente, pero sus ojos ahora rojos denotaban gran poder, los tomoes giraban con velocidad grabando cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa hubiera lograd llegar a poseer el ultimo nivel de sharingan?

Su velocidad igual era envidiable, lo había puesto en un genjutsu sencillo pero eficaz dándole tiempo de colocar a una distancia prudente a sus camaradas y al niño que ahora era sostenido por Sarutobi que había llegado al parecer junto a la mocosa.

—Mi nombre Anbu es, shinigami. Solo eso importa — Le decía mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos —Suiton: Suishouha no jutsu (Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua). —De repente una ola gigante salió del río cercano, inundando el bosque. El enmascarado subió a la copa de un árbol para no ser arrastrado por el agua. El ambiente se empezó a sentir frío. —Kirigakure no jutsu.— Susurro la ANBU, luego neblina empezó a aparecer rápidamente disminuyendo el rango de visión.

De repente una gran cantidad de shurikens se dirigían hacia el, desde diferentes ángulos, las esquivaba con gran agilidad, pero una logro rasgar su brazo derecho provocándole un gran corte haciéndolo fruncir el ceño de dolor.

—Debo reconocer que eres muy inteligente, calentaste el aire con el Katon para luego enfriarlo con el Suiton lo que te permitió potenciar la neblina de forma natural. —Hizo una pausa—ahora te escondes a través de ella, como el demonio que dices ser. —

Sus orbes recorrían el lugar en busca de la joven, solo pudiendo ver a Sarutobi y sus inútiles intentos por contener al Kyuubi dentro del contenedor. Decidido a terminar con la batalla hablo nuevamente.

—¿Seguirás escondite como una rata? — No recibo respuesta alguna —¡Entonces, ese anciano será el primero en morir— Se tronó el cuello antes de salir disparado hacía Sarutobi y el matrimonio de regente de Konoha!.

Sin pensarlo la joven se lanzó al contrataque, llevaba varias shuriken entre los dedos, los cuales lanzo al estar más cerca, El enmascarado los esquivo con facilidad saltando, la ANBU lo siguió empezando una lucha de Taijutsu y una que otro ataque con armas, en un momento que la joven desvió su atención a una nueva explosión de chacra del kyuubi que cada vez rompía mas el sello, el ninja aprovecho que bajara la guardia para golpearle el rostro con una fuerza devastadora haciéndola retroceder varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Ignorando el dolor rápidamente formo sellos, llevando luego la palma hacia arriba iniciando a acumular la humedad en el aire y de su mano comenzó a formarse una esfera que giraba a gran velocidad, —¡Suiton: Hahonryu!— Grito impactando de lleno en el enemigo que fue lanzado hacia atrás cuando la técnica exploto, La joven respiraba con gran dificultad, uno de los ataques de enemigo le había roto las costillas y al parecer algo mas por el intenso dolor que comenzaba a sentir, pero sabia que ese ataque no lo había matado, solo había ganado algo de tiempo.

De entre los escombros el ninja se alzo, con gran furia y velocidad se fue contra la joven, ella lo imito lanzándose también a su encuentro, preparando su puño cargado de chacra para aumentar la fuerza del golpe, pero él se movió esquivándola y agarrándola del tobillo la lanzo contra un árbol sin tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Rouse!— Grito Sarutobi al ver a la joven impactar contra el madero.

La ANBU sintió el impacto en todo su cuerpo, su cabeza se encontraba agachada de la cual caían pedazos destrozados de la que fue su máscara ANBU, se levantó de entre el polvo, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido aguanto el dolor mientras hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro,

—Asique te llames Rouse-chan— Dijo burlonamente mientras se preparaba para ir de nuevo al ataque.

—Estas en lo correcto mi nombre es Rouse Uchiha —Hizo una pausa mientras elevaba el rostro y abría sus ojos —Senju— finalizo al mostrando su nueva esclerótica en círculos con tres comillas en cada uno.

El enmascarado quedo en shock al verla —¿Rinnegan? — Susurro asombrado—No, no, es el Rine Sharingan. ¿Cómo es posible que tu allá logrado desarrollar ambos doojutsu— Cuestiono alarmado,

—Mi padre fue Uchiha, es por eso que tengo el Sharingan, y mi madre fue Senju de ahí el Rinnegan, Después de varios entrenamientos logre dominarlos al grado de poder fusionarlos o activarlos por separado,— Explico mientras intenta recuperar algo de fuerzas para continuar,

—Me retirare por esta vez, ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de seguir, además el Kuybi ha roto el sello— Ambos giraron el rostro viendo como nuevamente el zorro se formaba, La joven rápidamente como pudo se acercó a sus camaradas una vez que el ninja desapareció. El kyuubi al verse libre emprendió el regreso a la Aldea, estaba cegado de rabia al verse sellado en ese niño y quería destruir en venganza lo que tanto protegió su antiguo vasija.

Pero la joven ninja se cruzó en su camino, usando su Rine sharingan evoco al antiguo control del Sharingan a con los biju, pero ahora potenciado con el Rinnegan, el Kyuubi rugía con furia mientras veía como era devuelto poco a poco dentro del niño. Al no tener en su totalidad todo su chacra le fue más fácil a la joven dominarlo y lograr detener su escape.

—Maldito ¡Minato!— Rugió mostrando sus colmillos justo antes de volver por completo al niño. Este dio un profundo respiro y comenzó a llorar. La vida había vuelto a él al volver a sellar a zorro. Sarutobi volvió a tomar al niño en brazos y lo meció un poco para calmarlo.

—Lo has logra… ¡Rouse!— Grito el 3 Hokage al ver a la joven desmayada en el suelo con evidencia de sangre saliendo de sus orbes.


End file.
